tales_of_demons_and_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Situ Beiyan
Situ Beiyan is the son of the current Sect Master of the Divine Feathers Sect, Hierarch Martialsky, and is considered one of the leading candidates to inherit the position.This is not clear as 【TDG】Chapter 357 – The Big Five says grandson, but 【TDG】Chapter 438 – Contest (1/2), 【TDG】Chapter 439 – Contest (2/2), & 【TDG】Chapter 440 – Joining the Fray say son Despite his powerful position, he does not appear to be particularly ambitious and has a graceful and calm aura. Even still, Long Tianming views him as his greatest rival. When Nie Li joins the East District, Situ Beiyan came to watch the sparring matches. He had taken notice of Nie Li's impressive talent and rise in power and wanted to see for himself. After witnessing Nie Li's fight against Ye Chong, he is amazed that he not only can merge with multiple demon spirits, but has a god level growth Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon. Unlike Long Tianming, Situ Beiyan is excited by Nie Li's talent and hopes that he can bring a bright future to the Divine Feathers Sect.【TDG】Chapter 354 – The Center of Attention He was further impressed by the way Nie Li dealt with Venerable Flameless.【TDG】Chapter 356 – I Quit Many months later, Nie Li came to visit and warned him about Long Tianming's intention to assassinate him. Nie Li also asked for his support in the fight for the acting sect master's position. Situ Beiyan was shocked that Nie Li would be so ambitions to come from nowhere and try to become the acting sect master. This is especially true for someone with such a mysterious background as Nie Li. In response, Nie Li warned Situ Beiyan that Long Tianming's background is actually more suspect then him and is tied to the Demon God Sect.【TDG】Chapter 435 – Seat of the Sect Master Situ Beiyan was amazed at the trust and loyalty that Gu Bei, Long Yuyin, and Li Xingyun showed towards Nie Li. Even if he choose not to support Nie Li himself, Situ Beiyan found new motivation to prevent Long Tianming from becoming the sect master. When the selection for acting sect master finally arrived, only Situ Beiyan and Long Tianming had enough support from the elders to compete.【TDG】Chapter 438 – Contest (1/2) Surprisingly, Nie Li was nowhere to be seen. When the two armies of tens of thousands clashed, they at first appeared to be of equal strength, but then Long Tianming sent out six Dao of Dragon realm experts to fight Situ Beiyan's five.【TDG】Chapter 439 – Contest (2/2) Finally, Situ Beiyan merged with his god level growth rate Celestial Blood Dragon and faced off against Long Tianming with his god level growth rate Dark Saint Dragon. However, his strength simply could not compete and he was heavily injured with Long Tianming's first strike. Even though he wished to continue the fight, his father, Hierarch Martialsky told him to surrender. Just as Situ Beiyan was about to watch Long Tianming be declared the Acting Sect Master, Nie Li finally arrived.【TDG】Chapter 440 – Joining the Fray At first, Long Tianming tried to disqualify Nie Li from competing for being late, but the Hierarchs refused. Then he claimed that Nie Li was cheating by bringing out a hundred Sky Origin Divine Clan members, when that didn't work either he accused Nie Li of being backed by the demon clans. However, no matter what Long Tianming said, the Big Five showed unwavering support for Nie Li.【TDG】Chapter 441 – Dao of Dragon Realm Experts When Long Tianming still refused to accepts his loss, Hierarch Linglong revoked his positions and status then sentenced him to ten months house arrest. Hierarch Martialsky then directly announced his retirement and promoted Nie Li to Sect Master.【TDG】Chapter 442 – Dao of Dragon Realm Experts Even though there was some discontentment form the sect, who where confused by the rapid change, Nie Lie was able to quickly win them over by providing each member ten spiritual elixirs according to their cultivation level, as well as hundreds of God-level Dragon blood-line Demon Spirits to the sect. He also sealed the gates to the sect and rooted out enemy spies. Now that Nie Li had been chosen by his father, Situ Beiyan decided to completely supported Nie Li as the new sect master and was one of his elite followers. He was there when Nie Li announced that the sect would be closed for five years as everyone focused on raising their cultivation. Only attacking the Demon God Sect after they had built up overwhelming power.【TDG】Chapter 443 – Dao of Dragon Realm Experts Alternate Life In the previous timeline, Situ Beiyan had failed to become the Divine Feathers Sect Master's position. Because of his status as the son of the previous sect master he had a good chance at the position, however he was suddenly assassinated by Long Tianming before he got the chance.【TDG】Chapter 433 – Acting Sect Master? Category:Divine Feathers Sect